


affliction/affection

by hoe4aliens



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoe4aliens/pseuds/hoe4aliens
Summary: ya classic high school au where carm is a pretty normal emo and laura has Issues™ girrrli actually wrote this a lil while ago but hmu if you think i should continue





	1. Duality

For fucks sake. 

Carmilla didn’t particularly like school, but it was more because of the prissy little pricks waltzing around the corridors like the universe revolved around them, rather than education itself. In fact, if she weren’t so dedicated to the whole punk rock aesthetic, she would have totally fit into the nerd stereotype. So, naturally, when a ginger the size of Godzilla and the fashion sense straight out of the Backstreet Boys plopped himself in the seat directly in front of hers, effectively blocking her view bar her peripheral vision, she was less than pleased.

“Uh, no offense Big Bird, but could you haul your abnormally tall ass to the back of the class? As gorgeous as your shoulders are, I’d much rather see the fucking whiteboard.”

“Not cool, bro. I have been nothing but respectful to short people. Why can’t a dude go 5 minutes without being asked how the weather is up here…” he mumbled as he got up and shuffled to the back of the class, joining a scowling girl matching him in both height and hair colour.

Carmilla almost pitied the puppy. After all, his birth defect wasn’t his fault, but she had a low tolerance for sasquatches who got in the way with no consideration for others. She had a low tolerance for people in general.

The rest of the class trickled into the room, and the seat in front of Carmilla was filled by a tiny blonde girl wearing some form of animal print shirt and a bright blue cardigan. Oh sweet Jesus. 

At least she could see the board.

\-----

“Frosh, you’ve zoned out again”

Oh. She blinked her eyes several times to readjust them to the real world, before squinting and focusing on the concerned face before her.

“Laura are you sure you’re okay? I head about last Friday-”

“-Fine. I’m just fine.” she muttered with a forced smile that she knew LaF could see straight through. 

“I mean, if you ever want to talk about it, I’m here for you. You know that, right?”

“Yeah. Sure. This is my stop, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Laura said monotonously, her voice devoid of any emotion, but when she saw LaF’s dismayed frown, she softened a little, and added, “Thanks, LaF.”

She grabbed her backpack, so used to carrying numerous newspapers, magazines and notepads that its straps were pulling away at their seams, and chucked it over one shoulder, before making her way off the bus into the cold autumn air. She heard the bus doors close behind her, before the tired vehicle groaned, and grumbled off into the distance. Laura stood there at the bus stop for a minute, eyes closed, inhaling and exhaling sharply as she tried to compose herself. Although there was nobody around, she was not about to lose it in public.

She hooked her free arm through the other strap of the backpack, then, gripping onto both straps so tightly her knuckles were turning white, hurried down the street towards her house. She was so fixated on just breathing - in, and out, in, and out – that she didn’t realise she had long walked past her house and was in a completely new neighbourhood. Sighing, she spun around and trudged back, her heart heavier than that wretched backpack. 

 

Her father opened the front door to find his daughter standing there, shaking, her hair dishevelled and her breathing heavy. He knew something was wrong, he had known something was very wrong for a few days now, but then again it wasn’t hard to notice the complete shift in Laura’s demeanour since last Friday. The bubbly ray of sunshine he knew to be his daughter was gone, wiped off the face of the earth as if she had never existed, to be replaced by a cold and empty shell. He and Laura were never particularly close, but even he got chills from seeing her like this. 

“Uh, come inside,” he mumbled, stepping aside and gesturing for her come into the house. She blinked at him incredulously, before cautiously shuffling into the foyer and making her way up the stairs. He felt a pang of guilt as he realised this was the first time he had actually talked to her, or even better, addressed her, in what was probably days. 

“Laura?”

She paused and looked back over her shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

He instantly regretted saying anything as she shot him a poisonous glare and snarled, “Not that you care,” snapping her head back and rushing up the rest of the stairs. 

“Not that I care!” he roared back, and was replied by the loud slam of a door.

Later that night, while mindlessly watching a sports documentary he had probably seen countless times already, he could hear her sobbing upstairs.


	2. Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what's bopping i've got an exam in two days which i am Drastically unprepared for yet here i am

Shit. Shitshitshit. She was going to be late. 

Carmilla grabbed her black leather satchel, art portfolio, and a slice of toast that had just pinged out of the toaster, biting down on it and holding it between her teeth as she shrugged on a leather jacket and staggered out the front door. She rummaged through her pockets for a solid minute, then groaned and turned back around towards the house, only to find her mother leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed and looking at her humorously, dangling a set of car keys in her right hand. 

She flashed her mother a grin jogging up to her, and as she plucked the keys out of her hand Carmilla took the toast out of her mouth to peck Lilita’s cheek as a sign of gratitude. Her mother rolled her eyes lovingly as Carmilla sauntered back over to her Polo, unlocking it and shoving all her stuff into the passenger seat, before clambering in and starting the ignition. Carmilla grinned at her mother one last time as she pulled out of the driveway and hurtled down the street. 

She burst into her English class some twenty minutes later, wheezing, and exhaled an apology as she moved to sit down at the only free desk in the room. Which, by some cruel twist of fate, just so happened to be at the back of the room between Sasquatch 1 and Sasquatch 2. They were glaring at each other intently, the tension between them palpable, but as soon as the male redhead caught sight of Carmilla trudging towards them, his lips curled upwards in an amused smirk at the less-than-amused raven haired girl he remembered from last week. She dropped herself into her seat and raised an eyebrow at him, glancing questioningly between him and the warrior princess to her left. The frat boy just shrugged, his face a mixture of anger and sadness, and looked back towards the front of the class and the presentation on the board. Carmilla followed suit, taking her notepad out of her satchel and scribbling down any notes she deemed useful about an author called J.S. Le Fanu and his gothic novella they would be studying. 

The bell rang and Sasquatch 2 practically bolted out of the room, leaving the frat boy looking dejected as he packed up his books. Normally, Carmilla wouldn’t care about the petty dramas circulating around the school. Hell, normally she wouldn’t even be remotely aware of them. She liked to keep to herself, and quite frankly, she couldn’t care less about who kissed whom at last Saturday’s house party, or who dumped whom via text. But there was something unbearable about seeing the redhead looking like a kicked puppy, so before her common sense could take over, she sighed,

“Okay, Big Bird, I’m gonna regret asking you this, but what’s wrong?”

He finished packing his bag, and started to walk out of the classroom, before slowing down and motioning for Carmilla to join him. She rolled her eyes because yes, she was right, she was already regretting this, but jogged a little to catch up with him nonetheless. They were halfway down the English corridor before the frat boy actually spoke up.

“So I’m a bro and I’m part of the Zetas. And Summer Psycho is part of the Summer Society.”

Carmilla looked at him blankly as though he had just spoken in Swahili.

“Oh dude, I forgot you were like a, uh, social, uh, reckless-“

“-Recluse. Thanks for the compliment.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, that’s the word, recluse. So basically, the Summers and Zetas are rival clubs, like, we’re kind of a fraternity and the Summers are kind of a sisternity-”

“-Sorority.”

“Right, sorority. So Summer Psycho hates my Zeta guts, and I called her a hottie once, and she yelled at me for mistreating women and objectifying them, and I swear I don’t call babes ‘hotties’ anymore, but she’s pretty much set her mind on hating me forever,” the redhead ejected in one breath.

“Yeah, but you don’t act like you like her much either. You were practically spearing her with your eyes when I walked into class.”

He clenched his fists. “How would you feel if someone made assumptions about you based on one encounter and a bunch of stereotypes?”

The puppy looked like he was about to cry.

“Point proven, Big Bird. But just FYI, babe isn’t much better than hottie.”

The redhead furrowed his brows, confused. “What should I call girls then?”

Carmilla rolled her eyes again, and tapped her chin in mock deep thought. “I don’t know, genius, maybe, ummm, girls?” 

The Zeta looked like Carmilla had just revealed the meaning of life. “Right, right.”  
He stood there in silence for a minute, processing the information Carmilla had bestowed upon him, before continuing, “Anyway, break’s almost over and I gotta head over to gym class. Uh, thanks for listening, uh-“

“-Carmilla. And gym class? Really??”

“Okay maybe I fit some of the stereotypes,” he grumbled as he began to walk away, before turning around and yelling, “My name’s Kirsch, by the way. I’ll see you around, Carmilla!”

 

Carmilla smiled to herself as she realised she had probably just made her first friend. A dimwit, but a friend.

She was still smiling to herself as she lumbered to her next class, when she walked straight into a small blonde girl and knocked her textbooks to the ground. 

“Hey! Watch it!” the blonde growled as she stooped down to pick up her books, and Carmilla recognised her as the same girl who wore the animal print and sat in front of her in History last week.

“Sorry, sweetie didn’t mean to.” Carmilla offered as she squatted down to help the girl.

“Yeah no shit,” the blonde huffed, and looked up to meet Carmilla’s apologetic gaze.

In the next three seconds, Carmilla registered a look of total fear and pain wash over the girl and paralyse her. After what seemed like an eternity, the girl stood up abruptly, closed her eyes and shook her head, and opened them again, wide with terror and disbelief.

“Uh, are you okay?” Carmilla found herself asking for the second time that day. Man, what a weird day.

“Fuck. You.” the blonde whispered, and sped past Carmilla, shoulder checking her hard as she powered down the corridor.

“What the hell!!??” Carmilla hollered, but the blonde was already out of sight.

Yup, definitely a weird day.


End file.
